User blog:WBH-LM27/WBH-LM27 rushes into Death Battle!
saw this and thought it was cool, so here ya go, it's a-me 'Information' *Name: William *Nicknames: W-LM27 *Age: Late Teens *Origin: Earth *Species: Cyborg *Likes Art, Writing and Fiction *Has a lot of free time... 'Strength' *Pulverized a 250ft wall with a punch *Tossed a large steel beam 300ft *Can knock someone out with a headbutt *Picked up a boulder with relative ease, and made crushing rocks seem such a breeze *Swung a baseball bat with enough force to send the ball into orbit *100% Boost - Capable of crushing a mountain 'Durability' *Went toe-to-toe with an equal clone to himself *Got crushed by a 50 tonne boulder, came out fine *Resisted the pull of a miniature black-hole *Was unaffected by the gravitational pull of a neutron star *Slipped and fell down an infinite escalator, both survived and escaped *100% Boost - survived several supernovas 'Speed' *Dodged a lightning bolt from point-blank range *Can reload faster than a bullet leaves its barrel *Flew across 1/4 of the Earth in 12 seconds *Can make speed-mirages, appearing in multiple places at once *Cleaned an entire house in 12 seconds with nothing other than a mop *100% Boost - Potentially MFTL+ 'Powers' *Stat-Acceleration: Can amplify a percentage of 5 different stats - Strength (How hard he punches), Durability (how much he can take), Speed (How fast he can go), Power (The strength of his extra abilities) and Functions (The speed of said abilities) **0% in any stat makes them ineffectual, 1% in any stat gives him the standard base stats of a human, and each % afterwards is a multiplier (2% for 2x, 20% for 20x, and so on) **Has a few preset stat boosts: Battle-Mode (Str: 50%, Pwr: 20%, Spd/Fnc/Drb: 10%), Quicksilver-Mode (Spd: 50%, Fnc: 25%, Drb: 25%) **Overdrive: Maxes out all Stats, giving him an intense power boost, but can overheat and cause intense damage/lack of power for a few hours *Pulsar Tech: Can fire plasma blasts from his eyes and palms (Power-Stat Effect) *Flight *Precognition AI 'Weapons' *Power Gauntlets: Special Gauntlets with Unique Properties **Hammerspace: Can carry different weapons and objects. Swords, Axes, Guns, the Kitchen Sink probably... **Arm Cannons: Enhances the Pulsar Blasts **Hidden Stinger: Surprise Dagger with Electrical Properties **Electro-Blade: Hidden Stinger upgrade, a basic Katana with Electrical Properties **Rocket Missiles: What it says on the tin *The Brush of Creation: An ancient relic lost to time, and found in a mysterious dungeon, the Brush of Creation can manipulate reality to create any object the wielder imagines. Usually keeps this under lock-and-key, never to see the light of day... 'Feats' *Completed several deadly Dungeons *Defeated an army of androids *Has made hundreds of bad puns *Over 100+ Hours in Minecraft (Not much of a feat...) *Wrote this thing out? *Only really has two of them connected to his legs 'Weaknesses' *Usually starts fights at low power percentages, and therefore can be easier to take out early. *Overdrive mode leaves him in an extremely vulnerable state. *Procrastination *Pacifist Category:Blog posts